Wireless communication networks are known and commercially available. Some wireless networks include highly-configurable broadband transceivers that operate in remote areas, sometimes with high or unpredictable interference. There exists a need for radios and methods of operation that flexibly allocate channel frequencies and bandwidths, monitor the performance of those channels, and dynamically change the channels if needed.